Long Way To Happy End
by iLikeFashion
Summary: My way of everything coming together. Hope you like it. Some Bade, some Bat some Bori and lots of other stuff. :
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys :)

I really hope you like my story. I have to excuse myself for the qoutation marky, but I´m from Germany and my pc doesn´t do English ones. So that´s a little stupid. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please, please review ;)

**Chapter one- Jade**

**I woke up feeling that something was not right. With my eyes closed, I felt the surface around me, to notice I was lying in a bed. Not my bed though. That smelt different. A rush of sickness went through me, I flipped my eyes open and puked right next to bed. Someone put a bin there. Weird...**

**Now that I was up, I looked around the room I did not know. I lay in a huge bed, that took most of the room´s space and was covered with dark blue bedings. There was not much more in the room, except for a little book shelf. And a dude next to it I hadn´t noticed yet. He was grinning at me from bright blue eyes and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. **

"**I wasn´t expecteing you to be up this early, sweerheart. I think we overdid it a little yetserday!"**

**What the heck was he talking about. Overdid what? I had no idea. I flipped the blanket aside, only to notice that I was wearing nothing but my black bra and boxers. **

**Holy crap, what happened to me?**

"**Stop looking at me you freak! Where is the shower?"**

"**Right there.", he said pointing at a black door.**

**I got up from the bed and slightly stumbled, but Mr Smileyface caught me.**

"**Hey there. Mind your step!"**

„**Back off me! Damn it!"**

**I somehow managed the way to the bathroom, just to throw up into the loo. I think I never felt this bad in my whole life.**

**After the shower, I dried myself with one of the black (!) towels. Mmh, this might not be such a bad place. Back in the bed room, I pulled my dress off he floor.**

**When I touched the black lace, everything came back to my.**

Soooooo, aa unexpected start, hum? You wanna knowhow it goes on? Wait and see :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Jade

**So this is some flashback kinda stuff that lasts for some chapters. I did it italic at first so don´t be irritated if that stops after some time.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>„<em>Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you!"<em>

„_Happy 17th birthday, sweetie."_

„_Thanks mum." I hugged her and blew out the 17 black candles on my chocolate cake._

„_Did you make a wish, babe?" A voice asked while my eyes were still closed._

„_BECK!" He came to my bed, hugged me tidely and kissed my lips._

„_Open your present, darling." My mum said and handed my a small packet wrapped in black paper. I ripped it off to find a black box. Inside it was a beautiful silver bracelet with tiny, shiny balck diamonds._

„_Thanks mum, it´s gorgeous."_

„_I thought you might like it. I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you."_

„_You´re the best."_

„_I´m up. Here babe. This is my present for you." Beck said, smiling at me and handing me a tiny box wrapped in dark velvet paper. I opened it to find a tiny silver key._

„_What is that?"_

„_The key to my RV. That way you can always get to me whenever you want."_

„_Oh, Beck that is so nice of you. Thanks!" i hugged and kissed him._

„_The two of you are so sweet. Thank you!"_

„_Get dressed so we can have breakfast."_

„_Yeah, I will. I love my birthday on saturdays. So chilly."_

„_See you in half an hour."_

_After having a quick shower and putting on my favourite dark velvet shirt with ripped black jeans and Doc Marten´s, I went into the kitchen. My mum had prepared a huge breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon and everything._

„_Wow that looks amazing."_

_I sat down at the table next to my mum and Beck and started eating._

_Half an hour later, I was totally stuffed with food, unable to move. _

_Beck got up to kiss me._

„_You´ll get the rest of your present later. I´ll meet you at Ozzy Osbourne´s star at the walk of fame around eight. Dress up!". And he was about to leave._

„_Hey Beck. Wait! Where are we going?"_

„_I won´t tell you!"_

„_Why not?"_

„_Cause it´s a surprise." And he left._

„_Beck! I hate being surprised! You know that!" But he already left. Great, now he ruined my whole birthday. He won´t get me to Ozzy Osbourne´s stupid star!_

_Well. To my shame, I have to admit that I did go. I don´t even know why. But I know that it was half past six, I had nothing to do and then I got dressed up with my dress and black High Heels to go with my laced stockings. Black of course._

„_You look great, darling. Where are you going?"_

„_Beck wants to meet me at the walk of fame to take me somewhere. He didn´t tell me. I wants to surprise me."_

„_You hate being surprised. The one time I picked you up from school without telling you, you totally freaked out and walked."_

„_I know. That´s what I told him too. But he wouldn´t listen."_

„_Well have fun anyway."_

„_Yeah I will. I probably stay at Beck´s for the night, so don´t worry."_

„_Ok. Love you sweetie."_

„_Bye mom."_

„_Bye Jade."_

_Well, there I was, standing at Ozzy´s frickin star at eight thirty and Beck is nowhere around. Fuck!_

_WHERE R U?. I texted for like the hundreds time. But he didn´t even reply. I bet he´s seeing some girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>So that´s how it all started. Reviews make me update faster :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys :) thx for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)

So this is a just a short explaining chapter I added not to make Beck look like an idiot. Enjoy!

And by the way: I don´t own Victorious although I wish I did...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter <em>3- Beck

Oh great. I told Jade to meet me at the Walk of Fame at eight. Now it´s quarter past and I´m stuck in traffic. And I can´t even tell her, because she took my phone. She thought I get too many texts from girls. Great, that´s what she gets for it.

Damn it anyway. I know she hates surprises. Just. For her birthday, I could take her out to a nice restaurant (not the one she ordered the shrimp with tails at. We´re not allowed to go there anymore... The one I wanted to take her cuts off the tails. I checked.)

I thought it would be nice. Just the two of us, sitting in a quiet corner, having a nice dinner. After that, we could head back to my RV, sit down on my bed and see where the night takes us...

You know what I mean?

Well, that plan just died when the guy three cars in front of wasn´t able to turn on his engine. I honked, although I already knew it was not going to change a thing, but anyways. I had to let my anger out somehow.

Well, I really don´t want to meet Jade right now. Maybe being stuck in this car is not the worst of all things...

* * *

><p>So this is why he didn´t answer his phone ;) I don´t know how I came up with this but I think it kinda suits Jade. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So first of all, I´m thrilled that to people already added my story to their favorites. Thank you!  
>Then I´d like to thank my lovely reviewers.<p>

AND NOW: Enjoy the next two chapters!#

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Jade<p>

OK, I will offially kill Beck when he gets here. He has left me waiting for over 30 minutes. I called him, but he won´t even bother to answear his phone. Great. And I waisted the two best years of my life on him. Fuck! Fuck!

I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT WE ARE OVER. I DON´T WANT TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN.

I sent the text and immedeatly felt better. So, as a free woman of 17 years, what am I going to do next?

„Hey Chica. What is a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?"

I turned around to see a reducously hot guy. I mean really. He was like tall, tanned, had this amazing curly blond hair and the most sparkling blue eyes I had ever seen. I don´t usually dig surfer boys, but I thinks I could make an exeption here...

„Well, I was supposed to... Well just forget it. I´m doing nothing. What about you? You know a nice place to go?" Yeah, Beck that´s right. If you can screw other girls, I can go out with hot surfers.

„There is a cool club down the road. Wanna go?"

„Sounds good. Take me."

The hot dude led me down the road into a club with loud music and a kind of dark atmosphere. It was awesome!

„What would you like to drink?", he yelled at me.

„I´ll have whatever you have.", I screamed back. I kinda wasn´t myself tonight.

I sat down on a table watching the band play. Hot dude returned holding two bottles of beer. I´m not that crazed about alcohol but what the hell.

I finished teh beer in two sipps and the guy got me a new one.

„Thirst, hum?" I nodded. An awkward silence occured but I didn´t really care.

„So. What´s your name?", he wanted to now.

„Jade", I replied simply.

„Jade what?"

„Jade why do you care!"

„Oh, ok. I´m Jesse." Great. I was hooking on a Jesse. How much deeper can I go?

„What school do you go go to? Do you ever go to school anymore?"

„Hollywood Arts."

„Wow, an artist. So what do you do?"

„Singing, dancing, acting. You know, the usual."

„You a singer? Go on stage then. I wanna see you perform."

Well. By that time, I drank 3 beers and was already feeling kind of dizzy. So what the hell...

I pushed back my chair and went on stage.

„Do you know _Only Girl_ by Rihanna?"

The guitar player nodded and hit the tunes.

„Want you to love me

Like I´m a hot ride!"

I went down and shook my hips.

„Whoooooooooooo!", Jesse yelled.

„Want you to make me feel

Like I´m the only girl in the world!", I winked at him. Being admired feels so fucking good. Beck had always taken me for granted. Well, not anymore, you cheater!

This was so great. I felt the adrenalin rush all trough my body, making my skin tickle.

After the song, the whole club was screaming and shouting. I so was the star in here. Jesse helped me off the stage.

"You´re up, Jesse! Show me what you got."

"If you mean..."

He sang "Give me everything" by Pitbull and I have to admit that he didn´t suck. He was quite good actually. I kinda liked the way he sang. His voice was deep and somehow smokey. And the diffuse light made him look like he was some cool rock band guitar player and not the weird surfer boy I couldn´t stand.

I don´t know if it was the beer or the light or the song, but when he jumped off the stage and came to my table, picked me up and kissed me, I just kissed him back. We kissed and kissed and kissed and it felt so good. So different from Beck. Different but good.

"Wanna go over to my place?" He murmured on my mouth.

"Why not?"

"Well then." He stopped kissing me, just to grin and pick me up on his arms. He carried me outside and put me down on the frontseat of a black convertable. I still didn´t know why I was letting alls this happen. It just felt so good.

Resting his hand on my thight, he drove to an appartment block. Jesse jumped out of the car and opened the door for me. I know this was cheesy and so not my style, but it matched Jesse and it was cool being a lady.

* * *

><p>So this is it. I´m not going to put a comment up for the next chapters because I´m goint to upload 4 and 5 simultainously.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Beck

Damn it. Why can that idiot just move his stupid car. And now it´s raining, too. I hate this day. But by now, I would be 3 hours late, so Jade will probably kill me the next time, she sees me. Great. I was kinda happy she has my phone. Better for my ears... I was tapping on the steering-wheel along to the song on the radio. „Fucking Perfect" by P!nk. Mmh... I always liked that song. Kinda reminds me of Jade. I wish I was with her now. Even if she was mad at me. I love her. Letting my view drag around the place I was standing at since over 3 hours, I suddenly realised I was quite close to the place where Tori lives. Great. Why didn´t I realize that earlier? I guess I was to busy being mad. I looked around. There were cars in front of me, behind me, everywhere. I didn´t waste more time thinking, I just jumped outta my truck and walked down the road. The rain was actually havier than it looked from inside the car, so I was pretty wet. Awesome.

I got to Tori´s door and rang the bell. Trina´s voice came from the inside: „Tori, you get it!" and I coul hear her heels clicking on the floor as she walked away from the door. Charming. Now Tori went to the door and pulled the door open, looking extremly annoyed. „Beck!", she shouted, looking extremly shocked and astonished. „Where did you come from?" „What do you think?" Sometimes, she can be a little annoying. „Sorry. Come in" She opened the door wider, so I could enter. The tone of her voice told me, I got her upset. Great.

„So. Do you, you know, wanna shower or a hot chocolate or dry clothes or everything?" She smiled, a little insecure, because of my rude behaviour. Well, can´t change that anymore. I tried a little smile, which she replied. Thank god i´m so charming. Just kidding, i´m not vain :) „I´d just like to have a phone. I have to call Jade." „Oh, OK." Thank god, Tori isn´t Jade. She just went to get the phone and handed it me. „Thanks." „I´ll just... Leave you alone, k?" „You don´t need to. Remember me and my locker? We have no secrets."

I dialed Jade´s number. It rang. And rang. And rang.

„Yeah, you got Jade´s phone. I hope you´re happy now. So, i didn´t answer it. There´s a 99.99% chance I really don´t want to talk to you, that´s why you got my mailbox. Dare you if you leave a message!"

„Hey Jade. You´re probbly so mad at me that you turned your phone off. Or you saw I called you from Tori´s phone and didn´t answer it. I understand it. Ans I won´t say it´s your fault because you took my phone. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I´m really sorry Icoukdn´t make it to our date, but I got stuck in the traffic and... Well, I just hope you didn´t wait too long and still had a nice eve. Love you!"

I hung up and stared devastated at the phone in my hands, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

„Uuhm Beck, I think you shouk really take a shower so you don´t get a cold. Our bathroom is down that floor."

I looked up at her and stood up. Quiet, I made my way to Tori´s bathroom. I totally messed up with Jade. She´s never going to forgive me. I don´t want her to break up with me again. Last time, she was so devastated. In the shower, I suddenly realized how cold my whole body was. While still showering, Tori walked in with her eyes closed and placed a pile of clothes on the floor.

„I´m not looking!", she yelled and was out as quick as she came in. She´s so nice. Out of the shower, I went throgh the pile of clothes, obviously her father´s. Still nice though. I just threw some of them on and went out of the room. Back in the living room, Tori waited for me with a huge cup. She handed it over to me and seeing the huge whipped cream topping, it wasn´t hard to guess what it was. The hot chocolate was amazing and heated me up from the inside. Soooooo good.

„So, Beck. What happened?"

„Long story short: I wanted to take Jade out for dinner and got stuck in traffic."

„That´s chizz."


End file.
